


Adore You

by Litai123



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 23:41:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5394608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Litai123/pseuds/Litai123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>库娃你这个屁眼子，负心汉，当初把老婆拐到马德里居然又丢下他跑路了</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adore You

“Thibu，吻我……”

酒店房间的门被粗鲁地关上，两个年轻人拥吻在一起跌跌撞撞地走到床边。

Courtois把Alderweireld抱到床上跪着，伸手脱去了他的衣物，然后又脱去了自己的，“国家队的集训你迟来了一天就是为了体检吧，感觉如何呢，南安普顿新援？”

“感觉不能再好了……尤其是想到终于有机会能作为对手揍你一拳的时候。”Alderweireld带着玩笑般的挑衅回答道。

“想揍就等我干了你之后再说。”Courtois捏了一把他的腰，毫不留情地拍打臀瓣，使得对方不满地抱怨了一声。随后门将把他的后卫推到床上舔吮他的脖子和锁骨，两人的裆部摩擦在一起。

“你总是让我觉得自己就像个白痴，但是我好想你，止不住地想你。”Alderweireld低语，用手臂圈住了Courtois。

“那就告诉我你有多想我。”Courtois朝他笑了笑，用宽大的手掌套弄自己的性器，“还有它呢。Tob，你想它吗？”

Alderweireld用行动回答，凑过去含住了它。娴熟的吞吐让Courtois的小腹热得发烫，他轻喘着在后卫左臂上的纹身来回爱抚，再绕到身后用指腹刺激小穴的入口。

“Thibu……快用你的大屌……干我。”Alderweireld垂下睫毛，张开含着硬物的嘴含糊地请求。

“噢，下流的Tobias，你看上去真想它……”Courtois忍不住在他的喉咙里顶撞了几下，把已经坚挺的性器抽出，“看在你还需要比赛的份上，我们得慢慢来。”

说罢他便把Alderweireld的三根手指舔了舔，然后抓着对方的手腕摸索到了股缝。当自己的手指就着唾液伸进湿热的地带，年长一些的男人不禁颤了颤，随后在Courtois的指引下活动指节——不得不说他并不讨厌这种方式，可以顺从自己的意愿润滑到理想的程度。Courtois同时抚弄起Alderweireld被放置了一阵的分身，又拿了针线包里的线紧紧绑住它的底端。

“没我允许不准射。”

“只要你喜欢……”Alderweireld目视Courtois戴上安全套，然后被拉到他面前跨坐在他大腿上：“你知道该怎么做吧。”

Alderweireld扶着他的肩让阴茎缓缓没入甬道，直到整根把吞下。弗拉芒人开始上下摆动身体，在龟头触到敏感点的瞬间低声叫喊。

“就这样，Tob，你完全知道如何让我点燃欲火……”Courtois按着Alderweireld的臀部让每次顶压都更深，强烈的冲击让Alderweireld越来越无法自拔，放纵的呻吟随着节奏变得有些颠簸。愈发燥热的他开始不安起来，因为知道被抑制住的勃起之后会让自己十分难受。

但是无论Courtois说什么，Alderweireld都会乖乖照做的啊，他有些自嘲地想着——也许在提上行李回头眺望阿姆斯特丹的风景，彻底告别这座城市时，他就已经做好这个准备了。

他们又换了个体位，当Alderweireld趴在枕上被Courtois从身后进入时，他似乎已经完全任由摆布了。门将的手几乎要掐进他的小腹，歇斯底里的抽插使得喘气都要很费力。Alderweireld面色潮红，紧紧攥住床单。他知道自己胯下的玩意叫嚣着想要挣脱束缚，不禁想把手伸过去，但立马被Courtois抓住。

“Tob，乖，别碰它…”Courtois在唇上轻轻触碰他的指尖。

“嗯…Thibu，不要离开我……”Alderweireld把头埋在枕头里，话里甚至带着一点沙哑的哭腔。示弱般的表态让Courtois更加失去理智地朝深处不停冲撞，最后一击完终于缴械，他重新握住自己，蹭着Alderweireld的腿根射了出来。

Courtois顺了口气，从身后环住Alderweireld的腰解开绑住的线，耐心地帮他上下活动被勒红的下体。神情恍惚着，疼痛的侵袭让他呜咽着叫出声，Courtois不断亲吻他的后背让他放松，最终在熟练的手法下分身顶部一阵阵吐出灼白的体液。

“我爱你，无论我们身在何处我都不会离开你，好吗？”Courtois把Alderweireld抱在怀里吻了吻脸颊。

“我知道……睡吧，Thibu。”他的后卫靠在他胸口疲惫地闭上了眼睛。


End file.
